Reviews
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Warning: I swear a lot now. Along with giving, annoying brony references
1. Opening message

**Heyyy..**

**Guess.. Who's finally back.**

**I hope I'm remembered.**

**But either way.**

**I'm all out of story ideas. So for now. I'll just reviewing some old one's that I still remember..**


	2. Lilly's Opposite Side

Well. Here I go..

Obviously, the main reason for not liking this, is the sex.  
So much fuckin sex, sex, SEX!  
Sadly, it's not the first story to involve 'incest', nor is it the 'worst'.  
Though it's certainly up there.

There's even one between Kate and Lilly in this story.  
I mean. For goodness sakes. There sisters, there's so many reasons why that is wrong.  
Though least its better than when I read a story about Kate and Lilly 'doing' Winston, and he 'letting them'.  
Seriously. What is wrong with people!?

As you expect.  
The full story is the type of deal that makes you hate Lilly.  
As she literary bangs anything that moves.  
God it's like what Pony mov did to poor Pinkie, only WORSE.

Plus. Kate gets ruined to.  
Why dose my favorite character next to Tony, always get ruined?  
Plus. If thats not enough,  
She dies violantly. Lilly gives her, Knife to the throat.

In fact they ALL get ruined.

Garth is a asshole, even a gangster.  
Kidnaps and rapes Lilly,  
And lots of other shit.  
Humphrey said he was beat him up for it.  
But ends up being nothing more than a lame pun, as he gets his ass handed to him.

I'm sure there's more.  
But can't think of it.

As for the positives.  
There IS a plot. And it's almost good in some ways  
I mean.  
I'm sorry, but having plot that has good 'moments', I have to count that.

Well. That's all I got.  
What should be my next one?


	3. Twist of Hate, Garth

Okay..

As I remember there's one for Kate, Lilly and Humphrey as well.

But I don't know if these stories are still able to be found.  
Keep in mind. I read these all the way back in 2011.

I would be willing to review the messed up one that was for Humphrey.  
He loses his sight, and than his SANITY.  
As he kills Winston, and then, fully snaps.

But if I were to discuss a story about Humphrey snapping.  
I would do that delated one, I think was called "cold wind blows"  
it ties with ROCKET TO INSANITY, for being one of the sadest creepypastas I ever read, ever.  
Plus, their both about a protagonist losing all forms of sanity.  
For Humphrey, Kate dies, and he starts killing Eastern wolves.  
Thinking their ALL as bad, as the to jerks that laughed about Kate's death..

But. Anyway.  
Getting off track.

The one I'm here to discuss, isn't about Humphrey going evil, it's, GARTH going evil.

Now..

To be quite honest.  
I never really cared for Garth.  
After all. One of my most popular stories, VENGEFUL SPIRIT, has Garth become demonically possessed by a angry ghost, and his body used to go graphically murder other characters.

But even 'I' didn't fully enjoy seeing him go insane, in the way he did.

Though. At least there's a reason.

Though it's a very stupid one.

Despite Lilly being his wife, he has zero respect for Omegas.  
Calling them nothing more than 'flaws'. But eventually, he snaps, and murders one of those berry eating girls, Janice. Simply for being an omega.

From than on, Garth wasn't Garth. He was a murderous monster.  
Mostly shown when he murders a husband and wife in cold blood, than scratchs the children across the face, as a 'reminder of him'

Eventually Garth took over the Southern pack, after killing all the omegas, they become his personal army. (something like that, I don't remember, okay!?)

Now.  
There be those of you thinking.  
"Connor? How could you hate this story? It sounds awesome!"

I would agree with you.  
If it weren't for the fucked up twist near the end,

For no reason at all.  
Kate joins Garth.  
She betrays everybody.

God!  
Why did everybody hate Kate back than!?  
Every story I read, had her become a bitch in some way or anouther.  
Everyone cared about Lilly,  
But why not Kate.  
Nobody cared about Kate.  
Obviously, they do NOW!  
But. It was depressing at the time.

This always happens in these things.

It's Princess Twilight all over again.  
Can't tell you how many times I had to deny invites towards clubs that are for stopping Twilight from being princess.  
Everybody was so over dramatic.  
It's a fuckin show!  
Why do you give a fuck, what happens to the fuckin characters!  
Besides. Twilight is pretty as a alicorn.

Uhhh..

Anyway.  
That's all I got.  
Please leave responses.

And let me know if there's something you want me to review.


	4. For the blood of the south

First things first.  
It feels weird, giving such a review for a story written by one of my closest fan fiction friends, BRAVOBRAVO.  
He, ChocolateBrownPegasis and Villain84 were to first to ever make me feel welcome on there.

Uhh, anyway.

I won't 'only' focus on the neggatives.  
I'll give the positives as well.

The story is set as full out war between the Western/Eastern group, vs the mennecing Southern pack.

The worst of the Southerners, is the one who started the war.  
HUNTER.  
An omega hating sociopath, who in his first appeance, violantly turtures Humphrey, and clearly enjoys doing it.  
At the time I read this.  
I wasn't as morbid as I am now. and didn't enjoy Hunter as much as I probably would NOW.

Same gose to the graphic battle scenes.

I didn't enjoy them as much as I would now, thanks to my enjoyment of saw series, Freddy Krueger, happy tree friends, and MLP creepypastas (mostly cupcakes).

Its too bad to. Cause there's one in basically every single chapter. And Andrew (bravo) dosen't hold back on graphic details for each battle.  
What kind of battles?  
Well.  
picture the brawl between Dash and Big Mac in ROCKET TO INSANITY, times ten.

Anyway.

One of my neggatives was. The langth.  
Though I don't think this one should count.  
I find it too long.  
Others might find it too short.

Another neggative is. The story isn't exatly 'sex free'.  
And when there is sex chapters.  
It's not held back, on detail.

what else should I say?

I have no idea.  
This story is all over the place.  
Do much going constantly going on. It's like PRISONERS.  
Well.  
Okay. It's 'nothing' like that movie.  
But who cares.  
PRISONERS is awesome!  
I just wanted to mention it..  
Though the ending annoyed me.  
I hate when movies do that to you.

Well.  
That's all I got.

The story can still be found.  
Look it up on google, it's the easiest way to find it.

In any case.  
Please leave comments and suggestions for the next review episode.

Till then.  
Here's some badass quotes from the story.

"this whole Alpha and omega thing a disgrace" - Fang (or 'the traiter/bitch' as I call him)

"Today we moan the loss of a friend. A friend who taken from us from the Southern Pack.. NO MORE! We will allow them to rip our loved ones away from us! No longer, will we offer peace! IT IS TIME THEY LEARNED THE POWER OF RHE EASTEN AND WESTERN PACKS!.. We will, rush forward!. FOR THE BLOOD OF THE SOUTH!" - Winston

"Omega twerp!" - Hunter

"WE WILL CRUSH WHAT THEY HOLD DEAR! WE WILL BREAK THERE DEFENCE! WE WILL KILL THEM ALL!" - Hunter


	5. Humphrey loses it

Okay.

So I don't know why I would read something created by the same person who wrote stuff like Lilly's Opposite Side and Tattered and Torn.

But, I guess, it's good having me tell people about it, so others don't read it _(though you probably will anyway)._

But anyway.  
There are three parts to this story.  
And it's something I can't stand.  
"lost episodes".

What the fuck is up, with "lost episodes".  
I mean. Take Discords Lost episode and Flim and Flam lost episode.  
What are they trying to do.  
Make us believe it really happened.  
Sure.  
I'll believe lost episodes after believing "Slenderman".  
I mean, if nobody saw him. Why is there a picture of him?  
He's like The Ring. See it, you die.  
Only slenderman is stupider.

Anyway.

Nothing about Humphrey Loses It makes any sense whatsoever.

I mean. I'd believe him killing Lilly and her turtle, but setting her corpse on fire?  
What. Are wolfs magicians now.  
Are they gonna pull a rabbit out of their fuckin tail!?

It's stupid.

And what he dose to Kate is neither 'clean', or nesseary.  
Death by sex.  
How is that even possible?  
Well. Probably lots of ways.  
But whatever. Not here to fight about stuff like that.

Though, if it were gonna be like that.  
Trixie's Funhouse is kinda better.

I mean.  
It's funny thinking that Trixie thanks you for sex by killing you with a chainsaw.  
Guess she watched too much Ted Bundy documentaries, hahaha. (_god, I need help_).

Well anyway.

I'm sorry for the shortness of this review.  
But as always.  
Please leave reviews and possible suggestions..


	6. The truth about Lilly

I'm sorry about the disappointment this may cause some people.

But this is the first time I have a GOOD review.

Witch means.

Less chances of one of my angry rants.

But that dosen't mean I won't swear in this one, if I feel the need.

Anyway.

On to the story.

Now.

The idea for something like this is very much a great one.

And I am very much glad that someone did it.

Lilly has always been. What can we say. "different".

Not only is she the only omega of her family.

But she is literary the only white wolf of the whole pack (unless I missed some).

The thought that Winston and Eve aren't her real parents.

It actually makes a shit load of sence.

Anyway.

Lilly finally discovers Winston and Eve aren't her 'real' parents. Her parents died or something. Understandably this news effects her dramatically. And she now lost all trust towards her family and runs away.

And joining her new found anger she ends up knocking herself into a coma. DUMB BITCH! Haha. I'm joking. *pets Lilly*..

Uhh..

Anyway.

From here the story continues into a sequal called COMA.

And everybody uses flashbacks of certain moments of her life to try bringing her back to being conscience (it's more touching then you think).

laughing) You probably expect to use My Little Pony references from here.

Hahahah-

(almost angry) Well I will!

In fact.

This somewhat reminds me of The Pink Temptation.

When Pinkie reveals her back story to Mr Cake.

But anyway.

Eventually Lilly comes too.

And all becomes normal eventually.

That's all I got.

Please leave comments and suggestions.


	7. My life with Kate

I'm afried. I have nothing but dislikeness towards the whole idea of this story.

It's a love story between a human and a wolf.

Stuff like Family guy is the only time I'm okay with such things. We love characters like Brian too much to care about him being a talking animal being treated as just anouther human.

F,Y,I, I'm not saying Kate isn't hot (even I once had a small crush on her) But. The least you could is make yourself into wolf form, if I were to make something like this.

Hell.

Ever seen that Liam Neeson movie, THE GREY? I would love to be the badass black alpha, seen at the very ending.

Anyway.

Human dating animal. It just sit right with me. That is the point I'm trying to bring with this.

As for the story I don't even remember how it gose. So not sure if I have much to say about it.  
Anyhoo.

Please leave comments, and suggestions for episode seven.


	8. The promise

It's clear now, that some people simply don't enjoy the idea of my reviews.  
But not everyone has to like it. It's a free world, and these reviews aren't meant to insult th writers, or say I'm better then them. It's just me expressing how the stories made me feel.

This counted as the first time I read a Humphrey X Lilly. As, with any other Humphrey X Lilly, Kate nd Garth become the angonists, and cheat on them for no complete reason. In the one. Kate and Garth are killed off at the very begining. Are killed when trying to kill carribu (kinda ironically).

Like most of these stories, Kate's last words involve Humphrey needing to take care Lilly.

No.. Not sexually. Get your minds out of the gutter.

starts off somewhat boring. As Humphrey and Lilly are always moaning about there loss's. Till eventually they leave the park for several months or something.

Eventually Humphrey gets into a brutal fight against some nut job. I think Humphrey got injured in the leg but still the best part so far. There is a lot of other exciting things in the story. But I won't go though all of it. This is a review, not a plot summery.

point being.I have nothing but respect towards this with all the long sequels what I never read the third of.

This story has so many great things.10/10 for me.

Well I'm busy, and that's all I got.

Till next time.

Connor/Canada24


	9. Dragon Soul

Well.  
I read this one along time ago.  
And I don't remember EVERYTHING. But still remember, enough.

I have sort of mixed feelings about this one.

Humphrey has some sort of magic abilities. Like something from dragon ball Z or some shit.  
I don't know. I don't watch shows like that. But enjoy the games.  
The type of, soul Calibur, type of battling.

Anyway.  
But I remember this being anouther one of those stories involving too much sex.  
God. It's like Sparatacus. Too much fuckin sex and nudity. But I still enjoy it anyway.

But there's awesome battles involved, I remember that.

I think it's against the southern wolves again, and at one point Humphrey goes crazy, ripping though them like (insert metaphor here).

I believe Humphrey's brother ends up betraying him.  
(sarcastically) witch has NEVER been done before.

Kate ends up being brutally murdered, as Humphrey could only watch helplessly.  
She probably gets avenged, don't remember.  
But she's still dead as a doorknob.  
I mean.  
At least I hope so.  
She was slowly disemboweled. She was probably still breathing for a few moments. But I can't imagine a worse hell then that.  
But at least she won't wind up going to hell.  
But not heaven either unfortantly.

Well.  
Maybe in she'll go to heaven in THIS scenario.  
But in reality.  
Wolves don't go to heaven.

I'm sorry.  
It's my cultured beliefs.

I'm born a Christian.  
And Christian's believe that the only animal able to go to heaven, are human animals.  
even though I could care less about most of my religion. I still believe in heaven and hell. (but only cause I have reasons to believe Saten is real, due to excerisms being real).

But back to the story.

Despite all that.  
I have a mostly GOOD rating to this story.  
You guys might enjoy yourselves.  
It's... Out there.

PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND FUTURE SUGGESTIONS


	10. Young Love

Well.

now that I'm getting requests. And so glad that my raging reviews aren't going into death ears (I mean on fanfiction. There enjoyed on Fanpop).

anyways.

I have been asked to review Young Love by Kyuubi99/Kitsune32.

This marks the forth time I reviewed something by a friend of mine. The others are Bravobravo (blood of the south), Alexthelonewolf (Lilly's opposite side/?Humphrey loses it), Dragonsoul (K300).

Unfortantly, I'm still yet to see the sequels, and see it's about those cubs that are introduced in the second movie.

Speaking of witch.

i probably used this joke before.

But what the hell kinda name is RUNT or STINKY!?

I mean.

Come on LionGate. You guys could do better then that. I mean that sounds like something you'd call a mouse that was stealing all your cheese, or a baby brother you were tricked into babysitting, and he won't leave you the fuck alone all afternoon. If it were me I would call him Lucas or better yet some badass, like Killer, blood tooth, or even Hunter (like in the story BLOOD OF THE SOUTH).

But hey. What the hell do I know, I'm an Irish Canadian, who never even SEEN a wolf, or even Jasper.

but I DID close. I been to Banff several times. Shit. You should see those mountains. Who knew giant rocks can be so... Beautiful.

Uhhhh.. Anyway.

onto the story.

not sure what to say.

I got kinda lazy and skinned though much of it.

But. Hey.

No sex.. As far as I could tell.

I'm getting tired of having to read though all these stupid over the top sex scenes. It's bad enough Sparatcus dose it.

but hey. I would STILL be the one recommending Sparatcus. It's focused directly on giving over the top battle sequences, while ripping off 300 styles of fighting. The black messager who Leonardis dramatically kicks down the well after saying the know world famish quote, has one of the best roles of Sparatucus.

But still. What wracked out time zone back then. Blood and murder was something of great enjoyment and practically legal, nudity is found everywhere you go (in one episode a nude woman is used as a table for food). And slavery is all the rage.

Game of Thrones is much the same. Murder comes easy back then, you feel little regret towards your actions, because it's all people did back then. Kinda like the purge. Only, it's EVERY FUCKIN DAY! And not just the one occasion. But hey. Why would you 'want' to kill. Shit! I would just steal flat screens, and hijack sports cars. The gun won't even be loaded, it'll just be for intimidating porposes, like in Kick Ass 2.

No wonder people only lived up to their 30's or something.

But back to the story.

what can I say.

its a 'feel good' story for the most part.

Classic love story.

Those are usually enjoyable in terms of Alpha and Omega fanfics.

Not sure if I have anything worse mentioning about the story. I will probably reread it at some point.

But all in all.

Thumbs up to the writer.

well. Till next time.

Please leave comments and suggestion. :)


	11. Eyeless

Well.

I'm back..

I would say I'm reviewing this to prevent others from having to suffer though it. Buuuut. It's probably just gonna wanna read it..But either way. Here's anouther one of my comedic, foul, realist views..

Now..

This is from the same writer of the infamish Lilly's Opposite Side. So you can always count on him for fhorror alpha and omega stories that are good for my reviews.

As for this one, it's as close as a creepypasta as I could find. As I actually spent large amounts time desperately looking for Alpha and Omega creepypastas, due to loving the my little pony ones.

But back to the story.

It's as fucked up as you would expect from "AlexTheHeretic".

Anyway. I only recently reread it, and I STILL don't understand.

All I know, is that Lilly reveals to be some sort of white furred demon who kills Humphrey by jabbing her claws into his eye sockets, hensing the name of the story.  
So. up piece of shit. I need to favorite it, lol..

But anyway. Please leave comments and suggestions.

Peace ;)


	12. Azxoll

Okay.

So here I go.

KingAzxoll mentioned the words "real reviewer" when requesting this of me. Generally all I ever get called is a "hypocrite reviewer" and other less then inspiring shit.

But personally one of my highest issues of this story. Is not having the attention span for such a long story. So I skimmed though it. And read some of the comments.

I think I have enough information, to review it the best I still can.

There's a character called King. See, THAT'S a wolf name.. Well. Not really actually. But least it's better then Runt and Stinky.

Seriously though. Someone take that MLP name "blueblood". I would read the shit out of something, if Blueblood, Hunter, Bloodtooth, or killer we're the character names.. No wait. This story 'dose' involve such names.. But who knows. I'm Canadian, it's my nature to be forgetful.

Otheir issue is. Is that I have never seen "All dogs go to heaven" and am not currently planning to. I hate those kinds of movies. Always have. Always will.

* * *

"meanwhile in hell"

"A black heart is a twisted heart"

That's.. That's quite something.

Its like something out... Umm...

Anyway.

I believe I'm suppose to give a proper review to this story.

But I'm not sure if I have ANYTHING to say about this story.

It's all over the place.

I know for sure. I will have to read it a few more times, before having a proper thought of it.

Buuut.

This review is already being typed. and I'm too lazy to stop it from being published.

Soooo..

Yeah.


	13. The Pack

Here's anouther story from my past.

A crossover between Penguins of Madgascar, and Alpha and Omega.

Wolves and Penguins. Why the fuck did I ever look that up at the time!?

But whatever. If I hadn't read it, I never would of met HardRocker21. What a guy..

I would take a bullet for him.. But then realize I don't want to die, and cowardly save myself at the last second, and he'll end up taking it anyway.

And when Jason angrily asks why I did this, I'll blaim it on my Canadian. Ness.

But anyway.

This story.. I haven't read it in years, now do I have the attention span to REread it.

But what I remember is that it's a pretty average plot.

Humphrey and them.

Skipper hates wolves, and somehow beats Humphrey up, when Humphrey has friggin teeth and claws, and never thought about using them.. ITS A GOD DAMN PENGUIN! Have some fuckin dignity Humphrey. No wonder Justin Long stopped voicing you.

What else can I say.

Nothing comes to mind.

Yes.. It sucks as a review.

GET OVER IT!

Haha. Just kidding.

(demonic voice) OR AM I!?

Seriously though.

It's cute story.

I'd recommend it, to people who like such things..

Till next time.

PEACE!


	14. Detrimental reasons

Okay. So I got a anouther.

Detrimenal Reasons, by Lightening Phoenix.

He mentions that he feels he may not have enough reviews..

But.. Dude.. Are you friggin kidding me.

I would fucken kill some someone that many reviews..

The most I ever got in my entire time of Fanfiction.. Is 57 reviews.

But then again.

I never made such a long ass story, lol..

Seriously though.

I thought I made it clear how I feel about overly long stories, and not always having the attention span for it.

Anything over 30 or 40 thousand words, will usually freak me out, XD.

But.. I already made the promise of reading it.

Soooo.. Onto the story..

* * *

The prologue was interesting enough enough.

A bunch of wolves called "the revolution".. That's.. That's something else. Don't see very often do we.

I'd like to see it in Blood of the south.

When Hunter first introduces himself.

"(almost singing) We are! The Revolution! (punches Humphrey) BITCH!"

* * *

I only skimmed though most of it.

But there are plenty of blood and killing.

Points up up for that.

Though there are probably sex scenes too.

If so, points down for that.

* * *

Sadly this is another that I have absolutely NOTHING to say about it.

But its a good story.

But what can I say.

I have my hands full, as I am also making a review series for Hellsing Ultmate. While 'also' trying to get a job in real life.

Still though..

I would recommend this story to people.

Anyway..

Anyone know any good SAW fanfiction stories?

I've been trying to find one for a few days.

Greatest movies ever.

* * *

Till next time.

Connor out!


End file.
